


Simple manual to deal with Micah Bell during your period

by KazikluBae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazikluBae/pseuds/KazikluBae
Summary: HCs for Micah and his struggle understanding women - and cramps





	Simple manual to deal with Micah Bell during your period

**Author's Note:**

> Dafuq I just did

  * He worries, for he never saw it in first hand before but don’t expect him to be all over you trying to help out, he ain’t showing any distress signals.


  * At least, not at first.


  * It can’t be that bad, can it? It happens every month.


  * Explain your pain to this boi by smacking his balls.


  * “that’s how it feels!”


  * When he recovers from that pain he will be pissed, his laugh will be more of bark of hatred, and probably will say that he won’t bring anything to you, not even a towel, that you can die in your own blood


  * “Fine!”.


  * Crawl into a ball of anger and pain.


  * Soon he will regret his words.


  * (although he will never forget that smack in the balls, he will get his revenge for that later).


  * He will try to talk to a woman, but which one?


  * Mary-Beth doesn’t like to talk to him, Tilly avoids him for obvious reasons, and Karen is always drunk. Abigail wasn't around. Miss Grimshaw seems the only option, she is the oldest after all.


  * He didn’t want her to think that he cared, so he was trying for the loose ends.


  * “Ladies get all bothered that time of the month huh?”.


  * Miss Grimshaw would ask what was the point he as trying to make, and he would ask her in that angry way of his that is more of a statement than an actual ask.


  * “You know, y/n can’t even get off bed”.


  * “You don’t understand a thing about woman, do you Mister Bell?”.


  * The list is obvious: hot water, sweet food, bear with her.


  * He didn’t understand shit about a woman’s period or about cramps, knowing just the basics, they bleed when they were not carrying a child.


  * He cast a last glance at you, making up his mind. Guess she’s really in pain.


  * After a while, you will see him again, calmer and with a devilish gleam in his blue eyes.


  * “Don’t worry doll, I have just the thing”.


  * He touched your belly where all the ache came from, his hands were hot for the first time. It was strange, although satisfying, to see his hand massaging your belly.


  * His rough hands, full of scars, going to other places too.


  * “What are you doing?”.


  * Like he would care for a little blood. He had opened a man’s guts out and still had his usual dinner. Flesh and blood did not bother him.


  * “I’m aware that I can give you pleasure too” – he said, in that scornful tone.


  * He will slide his fingers in you, noticing how your insides tremble with the contact, almost like your cunt became a big wound.


  * He will play with your clit, pressing it slowly.


  * He will tease you, until he sees your expression of pain become more of a whimper of pleasure.


  * He fancies the idea that he can cum inside of you without the trouble of making offspring.


  * When he enters you, a shiver runs down your spine, it’s different from when you two fucked before.


  * You feel more. The sensation is darker, even deeper.


  * You are a bloody mess around his cock.


  * It burns at first but soon the pleasure takes over the pain.


  * He is hitting the core of your despair, after all


  * Your womb is easing its cramps with each thrust of his cock inside of you, it aches until it doesn’t.


  * You’re finding satisfaction and that is a surprise. Or maybe the line between pain and pleasure was too thin.


  * He is still touching your belly though, feeling from outside his movements inside of you.


  * Massaging you from within and out.


  * He is massaging your belly when you come.


  * A change of sheets it’s required, and some wet cloth to clean the rest.


  * “Sleep well, doll”




End file.
